A Spark in Reach
by Maxforce
Summary: Cole and Zeke are stuck more than 5 centuries in the future. Noble Team finds them while investigating a distress call. How will this play out? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Halo or InFamous, but I can dream, right?**

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this, brother," Zeke said, shaking his head as Cole held up a blast core that they had stumbled upon.<p>

"Look, Zeke, what can this hurt?" Cole asked, tossing the blast core back and forth between his hands.

"We've already got the six cores we needed, man," Zeke said, coughing. "And there's a chance we won't have enough time to activate the anti-ray…thingamajig. Those things always knock you out cold."

"Look, Zeke, trust me," Cole said. He turned to Nix, who was pacing back and forth, impatient to get back at John for what he had done to her 'babies'. "Nix, can you keep guard with Zeke, just in case?"

"Yeah, yeah, man," Nix said. "No need to worry with Nix around. More power, more fun, man."

"See, Nix agrees," Cole said. Zeke shook his head.

"Yeah, well, no offense, but Nix is the _last_ person I want to listen to," Zeke said.

"Just…trust me, alright," Cole said. "I've got this." He gripped the blast core, looking at the two. "Alright, here goes nothing…" He took a breath and began to charge the blast core.

"Cole, we got a problem!" Zeke yelped, pointing at the ray field inhibitor on Cole's belt. "That thing's starting up!"

"Damn," Nix said. "Cole, man, you've gotta stop."

"I…can't!" Cole bit out. "Too…much energy goin'!" There was an explosion of energy, from both the blast core and the ray field inhibitor. The blast knocked Nix back, who had shielded her eyes. When she could see again, Cole and Zeke were gone. But they had left a gift behind them. The ray field inhibitor was lying in the spot the two had been standing, completely burnt out. Nix walked towards it, shaking her head.

"No…no, no, no!" she shouted, kicking the sphere off of the building rooftop. She went to the edge, looking out over the city. She heard a commotion and decided to check it out, surprised at the sight that greeted her.

* * *

><p>"Oh, god, my head," Cole groaned, waking up. He looked at his surroundings, a grassy field. He saw Zeke laying beside him and gave him a soft nudge with his foot. "Zeke. Yo, Zeke. Wake up."<p>

"Uhn…what happened?" Zeke asked, holding his head.

"Dunno," Cole said. "But we ain't in New Marais anymore."

"Uh, brother," Zeke said, staring at the sky. "I'm not even sure we're on Earth anymore."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked. Zeke pointed.

"Now, I'm no astronomy buff, but I'm pretty sure that Earth didn't have a moon and a planet hangin' in the same sky," Zeke said. Cole looked up and his jaw dropped.

"No…fucking…way," Cole said. "Now I really wanna know what the fuck happened."

"Cole…would now be a bad time to mention that those folks are in trouble?" Zeke asked. Cole looked at where Zeke was looking to see what he could only describe as aliens shooting at a house. There were about five small aliens with cones on their backs, masks on their faces, holding pistol like weapons, while two larger aliens with elongated necks, mandible-like mouths, and three fingered hands giving orders.

"Actually, it's a perfect time," Cole grinned. "Because I'm feelin' something thanks to that blast core."

"You have fun with that," Zeke said, looking around and picking up his pistol. "I'll try and find some info from the other people around here. If there are any others around."

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be kidding me," Carter said, his hand slamming into the wall of the Pelican, pulling his armored hand out of the dent. "Hey, turn this bird around!" he said into his radio, feeling the Pelican shift.<p>

"What's going on, Carter?" Kat asked.

"Distress call," Carter replied. "Alright, Noble Team, looks like we're gonna be seeing a little more action than planned."

"Alright," Emile said, smiling beneath his helmet. "More covies?"

"What else would it be?" Jun asked, cradling his sniper rifle.

"And I was looking forward to relaxing at base," Jorge sighed. Emile was about to reply, when a shockwave rocked the Pelican. They all looked out to see a mushroom cloud in the distance. The same direction they were headed in.

"Oh, shit," Carter muttered under his breath. "We might be too late." They arrived at the site of the explosion, seeing covenant bodies everywhere. About half a mile away, there stood houses, now slightly leaning away from the center of the blast. "Alright, spread out, see if you can find anything."

"Cole!" a voice yelled. They all turned to see a heavyset man running towards the center of the blast. His hair was slicked, the sun glinting off of his sunglasses. His clothes looked out of date. By a couple centuries. In fact, more than a couple centuries. He stopped when he saw the Spartans with weapons.

* * *

><p>Zeke stopped upon seeing five heavily armored figures standing on the other side of the blast site. He also noticed their weaponry. "Uh…hi there," he said. He brought his pistol up as the man in green armor brought a sniper rifle up. "Hey, now. Don't do anything you're gonna regret." He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard one of the figures snort at that comment. "I'm just lookin' for my friend. He was here when the explosion happened. Human. Short cut hair, scar under his right eye."<p>

"Put the weapon down," the silverish blue armored figure said. "Jun, stand down." The green armored man, who Zeke now knew was named Jun, lowered his weapon. Zeke responded by lowering his pistol and then sauntered casually past the bodies.

"Alright, that's a start," Zeke said, looking between the figures. "Name's Zeke."

"Spartan 259, Carter," the silver blue armor said. "You said you were looking for your friend?"

"Yeah. Cole. Like I said, short cut hair, scar under his right eye. Hard to miss among this mess."

"Well, we'll offer assistance, but I doubt he's still alive after a blast like that," the darker blue armored figure said. Zeke was surprised to recognize the voice as female. "Call me Kat," she added.

"Alright, team, spread out," Carter said. The others did so, the biggest one kicking a body.

"Hey, Carter," he said.

"Got something, Jorge?"

"Yeah. Male human, matches Zeke's description." He bent down, carefully picking Cole up. "And still breathing, sir. Still conscious, by the looks of it."

"Zeke," Cole mumbled.

"I'll be damned," Carter said.

"Hey, you guys got anything with a lot of juice in it? Maybe a couple of car batteries?" Zeke asked.

"What for?" Kat asked.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," Kat sighed.

"Mind takin' us to it?" Jorge looked at Carter, who nodded.

"This way," Jorge said. He slung Cole over his back, walking towards the Pelican. Zeke followed behind, whistling.

"Nice plane," he said. "Hey, Cole. Can you hear me?" Cole just nodded, too weak to talk. "Alright, buddy, we got a nice big ol' plane here. Can you see it?" Again, a nod. "Then get to it. Uh, Jorge, was it? You might wanna set Cole down now." Jorge shrugged, putting Cole down, helping him to balance on his feet. Cole then did something that shocked Jorge. Electricity began to arc from the Pelican to Cole, dancing around his body, healing cuts, gashes, and bruises, while Cole himself seemed to become more animated.

"Oh, so much better," Cole breathed.

"You…how did you…" Jorge couldn't quite finish his sentences. "Carter, you better get over here!" Jorge yelled, while Cole stretched his arms.

"Damn, I did not think that would happen," Cole said.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"Hit some barrels in that fight. Lit up whatever was in 'em."

"That explains the explosion," Zeke mused.

"What's going on, Jorge?" Carter asked, the rest of Noble Team behind him.

"You…I…you just have to see it for yourself," Jorge said. "Hey, kid. Do that thing again."

"What? Oh…well, I'll need to charge this thing first," Cole said, pointing at the Pelican.

"Jorge, what the hell are you two talking about?" Kat asked.

"He…electricity…the Pelican is…" Jorge held his head.

"Carter," the radio in Carter's voice squawked. "What the hell is going on? I just lost all power in my bird. The fuck are you guys doing back there?"

"What do you mean you're out of power?" Carter asked.

"My bad," Cole said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll charge it." He walked to the front of the Pelican, then walked back. "Um…where's the engine at?"

"Uh, this way," Jun said, leading the way. He was curious about how Cole was going to charge the Pelican, as was the rest of Noble Team, except for Jorge. He popped the panel, pointing. "There ya go."

"Thanks," Cole said, grabbing the side of the opening and then the battery. He then looked over his shoulder at Jun. "Uh, you might wanna stand back." Jun took a few steps back and Cole turned his attention back to the batteries, realizing there was more than one, all connected, all very big. "Alright." Cole began to pump electricity through his body, the electricity making its way into the batteries, while Noble Team watched, stunned. Cole then let go after a bit and turned around to see weapons trained on him, while the man with the skull helmet had his knife at Zeke's throat.

"Emile, please don't kill him," Carter said. "He's still a civilian."

"Yeah, yeah," the figure, Emile, said.

"You've got some explaining, buddy," Kat said, while Cole sighed.

"Just once, could I go somewhere without having guns pointed at me?" he asked. "Is that too much to ask?" he yelled up into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, I'm pretty sure this is the first InfamousHalo crossover on . And it takes place during Reach. Let me know what you think. Also, the title does need work and this story might not even be continued. It depends on reader reaction.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Várj!" a voice yelled from behind them. They turned around to see four people coming out of one of the houses, a man at the front. "Ne lőjetek! Megmentette minket!"

"Jorge?" Carter asked, looking at the large Spartan.

"He said wait. Don't shoot," Jorge said, looking at Cole. "He saved us."

"Yes, listen to the nice people," Cole said, using his index finger to gently push Kat's DMR away from his heart. "I'm not here lookin' for a fight. I just wanna know where the hell I am."

"The where is easy enough," Carter said. "You're on Reach."

"Wait, you said on," Zeke said, looking down at the knife at his throat. "As in, on another planet?" Zeke coughed again, stepping back when he felt his throat touch the knife. "Excuse me," he said, as a fit overtook him.

"Jorge, ask the civvies what happened," Kat said, rolling her eyes as Zeke and Cole began to talk excitedly between each other. After a few minutes of Jorge and the civilians conversing in Hungarian, Noble Team had most of the story. Cole had appeared from nowhere, just as the Covenant aliens had come. The aliens had started firing at the houses, sending people inside. The four people standing in front of Noble Team were the only ones who had seen Cole take on the aliens.

"You charged two Elites…bare handed," Carter said. "You're either really brave or really stupid."

"I'd like to think it's really brave," Cole said, shrugging. He then scratched his head. "Then again, there was that one time me and Zeke were experimenting with a new power," he mumbled to himself.

"Jun, keep them covered," Carter said, having grown tired of this. "Kat, call base and let them know we're bringin' two more with us."

"Uh, sir," Jun said, Carter ignoring him as he gave Emile and Jorge orders to make room in the Pelican for Cole and Zeke. "Sir…sir!"

"What, Jun?" Carter snapped.

"We've got company," Jun replied, pointing at a Phantom making its way towards the group. The rest of Noble Team brought their weapons up as Elites, Grunts, and Jackals disembarked, Jun targeting the two Jackals holding the Covenant equivalent of sniper rifles.

"Permission to engage?" Jun asked.

"Permission granted," Carter said, leading the charge.

"Psst," Zeke said. "Cole, let's get out while the gettin's good."

"Zeke, what about that family?" Cole whispered back as he and Zeke began to turn.

"Look, they got five of those big guys there…well, four big guys and one big girl. They can handle it."

"I don't know, Zeke," Cole said. He heard a scream and turned to see an Elite making its way past Noble Team. "Gah, fuck it. Let me take care of this one alien," Cole said to Zeke. But Zeke grabbed his shoulder. "Zeke, don't force me to do something we'll both regret."

"Brother, I'm not stoppin' ya," Zeke said, holding up both hands now. "But now would be a good time to make sure some of your other powers work."

"Like my precision," Cole said, Zeke nodding. "Alright. Time to see if I can still hit the bullseye," Cole said with a grin. He looked at the Elite as it advanced and focused on it. His vision became narrowed, everything slowing down around him, sounds amplified as he took aim. The Elite seemed to suddenly get closer to him and when he could see a small pattern on the back of its helmet, he fired. The shot hit the Elite in the back of the head, shorting out a shield around it that Cole hadn't noticed. He took a second shot, this one melting through the armor. The third shot finally hit skin and the Elite dropped.

"Nice shootin'," Zeke said as everything began to speed up again for Cole, his vision returning to normal. "Since when could you pull off so many shots that fast?"

"How long did that take?" Cole asked as he and Zeke turned once more, heading for the wooded area.

"Less than two seconds. That means you fired a shot in less than half of a second at most. Blast core, maybe?"

"Nah, don't think so," Cole said, shaking his head. "Nothing happened in that fight, so I'm still not sure what I got from it." They then came across a wide river that wasn't all that deep. It was just too long for Cole to wade across or even jump across, even with his static thrusters.

"Maybe there's a bridge," Zeke said, looking around, when they heard footsteps. They turned around, Cole spotting the colors of Noble Team at a distance coming towards them. "Damn. Considering how big they are and how heavy that armor looks, they move pretty fast!"

"Zeke, you go on and get to the other side," Cole said, running towards Noble Team. "I'll be over in a sec."

"I hope you know what you're doing, brother," Zeke said, wading through the river. At its deepest point, it reached his waist, but never went farther than that. He made it to the other side, waving at Cole. "Come on, man!"

"Alright, here goes nothing," Cole said under his breath. He ran at the river and took a jump, using his static thrusters just as he started to feel himself fall. But he could see he wouldn't make it. As he neared the water, a mere four yards from the shore, he crossed his arms over his face out of reflex. The next thing he knew, he was bouncing on the ground.

"How the hell did you do that?" Zeke exclaimed, running over to Cole, who was looking at himself and then at the water.

"Zeke, what just happened?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, brother. One second, you're about to make splashdown, the next, I see flash of electricity from your position and suddenly, you're rollin' on the ground," Zeke said. "But let's worry about that later. We need to get movin' before those guys catch up."

"Yeah. Yeah, right," Cole said, standing up, running into the woods in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Emile said, leaning against a tree, the rest of Noble Team panting. "They got away."<p>

"How did they move so fast?" Jun gasped.

"Because we just finished a fight with some covies," Carter replied, standing up straight. "They're refreshed, we're not. It was simply a matter of who had more energy. And right now, that's them."

"Let's just call into base for a pickup," Kat said. "I'm really not in the mood for a walk back right now."

* * *

><p>Zeke and Cole sat on opposite sides of a fire. "Hey, Cole," Zeke said.<p>

"Yeah?"

"According to those guys, we're on another planet, right?"

"Yeah. That's what they said."

"So that brings up the question…how?"

"I think we can thank the blast core for that," Cole said, stretching his arms. "I think I might have gotten some kind of teleportation power from it. In fact, if I remember correctly, Kessler could teleport short distances…maybe even to the other side of the world."

"That's right…Kessler was you from the future, wasn't he?" Zeke asked. "Pretty handy, huh?"

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so," Cole said. "It'll certainly save time from now on. As soon as I figure out how to use it, of course."

"Of course," Zeke said, nodding. "So…what now?"

"Now…now, I get some much needed rest," Cole said, scooting forward and then leaning back so his head rested on the log he had been propped up against. "Mind takin' watch for the first couple of hours?"

"Nah," Zeke said, coughing. "I've got it, brother. You go ahead and get to sleep."

"Alright then," Cole said, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly shorter chapter? Yes. Will updates be this quick? Probably not. Right now, I'm just writing ideas down as they come to me. But hopefully, I can update every couple of weeks, maybe even once a week. Also, this story is still in its infancy, so I hope that current readers will stick with it. If the story feels like it's starting to fall apart, please don't hesitate to inform me of your opinions andor suggestions. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cole nudged Zeke, who was currently doing his impression of a sawmill in his sleep. "Dear god, Zeke, really?"Cole asked, though he didn't expect an answer. "Wake up, man." When Zeke didn't stir, Cole grinned. "Alright, but you brought this on yourself," he said, standing up and then pulling his hands back. He then slammed them together, creating a booming sound that echoed down the valley, the shockwave putting out the fire and making a mess of their campground. At the same time, Zeke woke up in mid roll, slamming into a log.

"The hell was that?" Zeke exclaimed, his legs falling over his face as he looked up at Cole upside down.

"I call it the Ohm Boomer," Cole said, laughing. "Turns out, that Blast Core gave me more than just teleportation. It gave me a couple new powers."

"So," Zeke said, righting himself, "instead of the usual kickass power you get from a Blast Core, you now have two kickass powers from a Blast Core."

"That about sums it up, I think," Cole said, scratching his chin. "But…I get the feeling there's something I'm missing…"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out later, brother," Zeke said, standing up and stretching. "Hey, how's the Amp?"

"Just fine," Cole said, taking the weapon off his back and sending a charge through it, swinging it a few times. "It came through okay. Though I think it may be a little screwy now," he added as a shower of sparks fell off of it near the handle. "Anyways, let's get walking. We need to try to find a place to eat at."

"Lead the way," Zeke said, gesturing for Cole to walk on.

* * *

><p>"Commander, Noble Six, reporting for duty," Six said, saluting Carter.<p>

"At ease, Six," Carter said, walking past, Six falling in line behind him. "Do you have anything to report?"

"No, sir," Six said. "The sector I have been assigned to has shown no Covenant movement. The civilians haven't reported anything strange."

"Too bad for you," Emile said from behind Six. "We had a blast."

"Why am I not surprised Emile's the only one saying that," Six said, smiling in his helmet.

"Kat, do you have the report ready yet?" Carter asked.

"Still working on it, sir," Kat said.

"What's the hold up?"

"I'm trying to figure out just how you explain a person with electric powers to command without sounding insane," Kat replied.

"Electric powers?" Six asked.

"You shoulda been there, rookie," Jorge said. "We met a man with electric powers and his buddy."

"You catch a name?" Six asked.

"Electric boy was named Cole and his buddy was named Zeke," Jun replied.

"Cole?" Six repeated.

"You know him?" Carter asked, now stopping and turning around to look at Six.

"Er, no, sir," Six said. "But the name and electric powers sound…familiar, sir."

"Well, since you seem to be the only one here who seems to have a small idea of who this man is," Carter said, "you are now assigned the task of finding out more about this Cole person." Six groaned. "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir," Six said, biting his tongue. In truth, he had been looking forward to getting out of the base, but that now looked to be but a fleeting dream.

"Good. You'll have access to anything and everything you need to do your research," Carter said. "Including the civilians on and around the base. So long as you aren't going to make hard contact, you have free reign of just about the entire planet to finish this new task." Six perked up at that, saluting Carter once more.

"Sir," he barked. He then turned and walked back the way the team had come, while Kat looked at Carter.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, walking the opposite way of Six. "I'll have the report on your desk by 0800 tomorrow, Carter."

* * *

><p>Cole leaped down from his perch at the top of the tree, landing beside Zeke in a crouch. "Another mile, I think," Cole said, standing up. "With any luck, we'll be able to find someplace to eat."<p>

"Then let's get going, brother," Zeke said. They walked for about twenty minutes before coming to the grouping of buildings Cole had spotted a few miles back and had been making sure they were headed towards since then. "Well, at least we know your precision is better than ever now."

"Wasn't that the whole point when I got that alien?" Cole asked, Zeke shrugging.

"I guess, but I still feel better knowing that wasn't a one time thing," Zeke replied. They walked up to one of the buildings, Zeke knocking. It was a young woman who answered the door. She cracked it open just enough to see Zeke and Cole. "Hi there," Zeke said. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes," the woman answered, her Hungarian accent lighter than the two had expected. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Just looking for a place where we can grab a bite," Cole said.

"Grab…a bite?" the woman repeated, confused.

"Ah, a place where we can eat," Zeke said.

"Oh," the girl said. She opened the door a little more. She was a woman in her early twenties, her black hair pulled back into a ponytail, while her pants and shirt were a little baggy on her. Her blue eyes looked over Zeke and Cole. "I don't have much, but I can offer you something light to eat." She beckoned for them to come on, closing the door as they looked around the room they were. She stepped between them, leading them into a small kitchen, pulling out two bowls, ladling a stew of some kind into the bowls and then pulling out two small bread loafs out of a cabinet, handing one to Zeke and the other to Cole.

"Thanks," Cole said, biting into the bread, tearing a piece out with his teeth and chewing, while Zeke ate the stew in his bowl first. "Name's Cole. That there is Zeke," Cole said after swallowing the piece of bread.

"I am Aliz," the woman replied. "I suggest you eat quickly and then leave just as quickly."

"What? Worried about your family finding out you fed two strangers?" Cole asked.

"No. The Covenant," Aliz said. Cole looked at Zeke.

"I think she's talking about those aliens we encountered, brother," Zeke said, Cole nodding that he understood.

"I don't think I need to worry about them," Cole said.

"Oh, you are what is called a tough man, no?" Aliz asked.

"Not a tough man," Cole said, picking up the bowl. "Just someone you don't want to piss off, is all." Zeke began to sop up what was left of his stew with his bread at this point.

"You must be very brave or very stupid," Aliz said.

"I'm suddenly beginning to feel a sense of déjà vu," Cole said to Zeke, who nodded. "I just hope it ends better than last time." It was at that point there was an explosion. Cole sighed. "Me and my big mouth." He stood up. "Hey, mind pourin' me some more that stew?" he asked, walking out the door. Aliz looked at Zeke, who still sopping up the last bit of his stew.

"How can you be so calm when your friend is about to die?" she asked.

"Listen-Aliz, was it?-believe me when I say it'll be more productive to go ahead and get him some more stew instead of worrying about him," Zeke said. Outside, Cole was looking at three Elites, while eight Grunts ran around, firing at doors.

"Hmm…big guys," he said, looking at the Elites, "or the little guys," he added, now looking at the Grunts. "Eh," he shrugged. "I'll just mix it up a bit." He jumped at one of the Elites, catching it by surprise as he pulled out the Amp, thrusting at the Elite to grab it by its neck and swinging around to throw him at three Grunts. He noticed that the barrels beside the group of four was leaking and he fired off a shot of electricity, learning that the barrels held a very flammable material, evident by the Grunts now running around while on fire. The tanks on their backs suddenly exploded, leaving a foul smell in the air, Cole scrunching his nose. "Oh, god, that smells like methane," he said. "Those suckers breathe that stuff?" He turned around to face the final two Elites, who were yelling orders to the remaining five Grunts, all of them taking aim with weapons that Cole had never seen. The forward most Grunt fired a volley of purple needles, all of which found their mark on Cole's body, Cole wincing. "Okay, ow," he said. The needles then exploded, sending him flying backwards. "Son of a bitch!" he yelped. He stood up slowly, shaking his head, when a blue hissing grenade landed by his feet. He jumped back, just clearing the blast radius of the explosion. "Okay, avoid the blue glowy thingies and the purple needles," he said. When he stood up, he found himself face to face with an Elite in red armor. He swore that thing somehow smiled at him as it raised its energy sword over its head. Cole beat it to the punch, literally, with an uppercut in its throat, the Elite stepping back in surprise, before succumbing to darkness as Cole's Amp found its head, overloading the shield and crushing its skull in one fell swoop. He turned to see the last Elite charging him, this one with gold armor. He sidestepped the Elite, tripping it, and then tossing an electric grenade at it, the grenade sticking easily enough to it. The explosion was spectacular as the Elite rolled into a couple more barrels filled with the flammable liquid from earlier. He then turned to face the Grunts, who were now quivering with fear. "Hey, fellas," Cole grinned. "I've got somethin' for ya," he said as he put the Amp on his back and formed two grenades. "With interest!" he yelled, tossing the grenades at the Grunts, the grenades splitting into three each, each of them, save for one, finding a mark on each Grunt. Cole walked back to the door as the grenades exploded, making his way into the kitchen and seeing his empty bowl. "Aw, no seconds?" he asked, sincere in tone and expression, looking up at Aliz, who was staring back at him, her jaw slack.

* * *

><p><strong>First fight scene. Not very good, in my opinion, because I literally felt like I was reaching at straws for this chapter. Please Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Oh, Aliz is an OC of mine.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Six sat back in his chair, running his hands through his hair, his helmet beside him as he looked through the computer's data. There were books strewn around the room, newspaper clippings that had miraculously survived centuries of wear and tear and still were somehow legible. He was typing his report on his subject, who he now knew to be Cole Macgrath, a man who was thought to be dead more than five centuries ago. He had stayed up late into the night, his efforts fruitless until he came across a website known as Google. He vaguely recalled this website being mentioned in one of his lessons during his training and made very effective use of it as he looked for anything that related the name 'Cole' to 'electric powers'. It wasn't until two hours of research when he finally remembered why the name was so familiar. His grandparents had told him stories about the man, the man who had saved someplace called Empire City and then the world. He stood up, grabbing his helmet and pulling the datachip out of the computer, heading towards the meeting room. He was aware that Carter would want the information now instead of later. "Sir," Six said as he entered the room, saluting Carter, whose own helmet was in front of him at the table. All of Noble Team was there, their helmets, except Emile's, sitting in front of them.

"Six," Carter said, nodding acknowledgement. "Already done?"

"Yes, sir," Six said, holding up the chip. "If I may?"

"Go ahead."

Six nodded, putting his helmet at the only empty seat, between Emile and Jorge. He walked over to the computer, pushing the chip into the slot, while a screen was lowered from the ceiling. He pushed a button and newspaper clippings were brought on screen, highlights like 'Electric Man in Empire City' and 'Cole Macgrath, Hero of Empire City' present in the clippings. There were photos in the clippings, all of them action shots of the man Noble Team had encountered two days before.

"Cole Macgrath?" Kat asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Six said. "At one point in his life, he was normal guy, no powers, could barely afford his own place, and had a job as a bike courier, living in Empire City. From what I've managed to dig up, he had a call one day for a very special delivery. Later that same day, a blast occurred in Empire City and Cole Macgrath was found in the epicenter of the blast, alive, but hurt. There was a woman mentioned, someone named Trish Dailey, who nursed him back to health, though he was in a coma for about four days. After waking up, things began to happen to him. Electrical appliances and objects would short circuit if he touched them or got too close. He couldn't ride in a car, flip a light switch, or even do something as simple as popping corn in a microwave without it exploding."

"Wait, wait, wait," Emile said, gesturing with his hands for Six to slow down a bit. "How did he get these powers?"

"This," Six said, touching a button, while a picture of a Ray Sphere showed onscreen. "The Ray Sphere. An item used to awaken what is known as the Conduit gene, giving a once normal person what would best be described as superpowers. When activated, it sucks in the bioenergy of normal humans and transfers it into the closest Conduit, the name given to humans with the Conduit gene. The sudden influx of power, I guess, is what activates the gene. Cole Macgrath was apparently such a person." Six clicked the button, clips of Cole jumping over alleys and jumping from buildings coming up. "He fought for a small time against a secret organization known as the First Sons, defeating the more higher ranked officials of this organization. The organization itself was soon disbanded with the death of a man named Kessler, who I believe may have been related to Cole," Six continued, while pushing another button, this time a picture of Kessler shown beside a picture of Cole. "I'm sure you see the resemblance."

"What about this clip here?" Kat asked, pointing at a clip with the headline 'Demon of Empire City Arrives in New Marais' that came up as Six pushed the button once more.

"That would be after the destruction of Empire City," Six replied. "A being known simply as the Beast suddenly appeared, decimating the city. Cole Macgrath attempted to fight him off, but failed, and was forced to flee. He made his way to New Marais with NSA Special Agent Kuo and his friend, Zeke Dunbar. They met with a man, Doctor Wolfe, who had developed what he called a Ray Field Inhibitor, RFI for short. It was supposedly a cure for the plague, as well as a way of killing an activated Conduit, though Cole Macgrath never learned of this second function. From what little I managed to find of Cole's time in New Marais, he was trying to gather something known as Blast Cores so that he could power up this RFI and wipe out the plague, which turned out to be a byproduct of the Ray Sphere's activation. More specifically, it was caused by what was called ray sphere radiation, a type of energy that was expelled by the Ray Sphere upon activation. Before his final confrontation with the Beast, Cole Macgrath and Zeke Dunbar vanished into thin air. That same day, people around the world were suddenly cured of the plague, while activated Conduits had somehow survived, the RFI itself burned out. The Beast had stopped its rampage in New Marais, having just arrived, when the plague left. It was later found out that the Beast was once an agent named John, though he died soon after Cole Macgrath disappeared. In the end, Cole was able to save the world without anyone needing to die."

"Well, that certainly is something," Carter said, taking it all in.

"Well, sir, there is one more bit of information. Before his disappearance, Cole and Zeke had managed to get one more Blast Core than they actually needed," Six said. "Cole activated it in the hopes of gaining more power before his confrontation with the Beast. The RFI activated at the same time, burning itself out."

"Why?"

"Every time he experienced a large surge of power, Cole would gain a new power. He was hoping to get a little more juice for his big fight against the Beast," Six explained.

"And how do you know this?" Jorge asked.

Six hit the button one last time, pulling up a photo of Kuo after becoming an activated Conduit. "I found something of a journal in my research belonging to agent Kuo. She apparently started one after becoming a Conduit herself, though she was what was referred to as a forced Conduit, having been given her powers in a slow and most likely painful process. She kept a record of everything Cole had done since saving her from some kind of facility that was run by one Joseph Bertrand III, a man who was known for his hatred and unconcealed disgust for Conduits. He and his militia held New Marais in an iron fist, imposing a martial law of sorts, all for the sake of protecting people from beings known as Corrupted, who were most likely forced Conduits themselves. Cole encountered Bertrand many times while in New Marais and through a series of events, discovered that Bertrand was a Conduit himself and was the one making the Corrupted, using his own powers to turn innocent people into mutants. Bertrand was killed in a fight against Cole, thanks in large part to the local resistance and something called the Dunbar Beam, a special UV spotlight created by Zeke Dunbar. The spotlight proved to be extremely effective against the Corrupted." With that, the screen rolled up, the lights turning back on in the room.

"Anything else to report?" Carter asked as Six pulled the chip out of the slot.

"No, sir," Six replied.

"That was very thorough," Jorge commented as he stood up, picking up his helmet.

"Noble Team, report to the landing pad at once," a voice said over the intercom in the room, Carter standing up with the rest of his team, putting his helmet on, the others following suit.

"Alright, Nobles, let's go," he said. As they made their way down the hall, a live feed appeared on each of their HUDs.

"Noble One," a man said.

"Sir!"

"We've got reports of rebel insurgency in a sector that I thought was under control."

"Which one, sir?"

"The one Six claimed to be secure."

"There was nothing to report at the time, sir," Six said, climbing into an empty seat in one of the two Falcons resting on the landing pad.

"Well, there is now. I have reports of explosions and lightning in that sector two hours ago." Jun and Carter exchanged glances, Six checking his weapon. "I want you to get in there and find out what the hell is going on."

"Will do, sir," Carter said. "Noble One, out."

"Hey, Carter," Kat said over the radio as the Falcons took off. "You think it's our new friend?"

"Unless you know of another electric man on Reach, then I would say so," Carter replied. "Noble Team, I do not want this guy escaping a second time. We need to bring him back to base, find out if this really is Cole Macgrath and if it is him, then figure out how the hell he ended up on Reach in 2552."

"Yes, sir!" the squad replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not gonna lie, I'm going to have to try and literally rush things in order to keep with the timeline of Halo: Reach. I decided not to stray too far from the original Chapter 4, since this was meant more for those who are unfamiliar with inFAMOUS and inFAMOUS 2. So, as you can see, the only real difference is that I *reluctantly* added Bertrand into Six's report. The original chapter 4 will be going into an archive of sorts, to be added at the end of the story as something of a deleted scene. That's right, once this story is done with, there will be an extra section filled with rewritten chapters andor scenes that just never made it into the story because I didn't feel they should be in it. And I've decided that there will be no more mention of Kuo, Nix, or John, unless it somehow conveniently aids the plot later on in the story. And that's gonna have to be one helluva convenient aid, because I plan on using the missions for Halo: Reach as a basic outline. So, Please Review. Critiques are actually appreciated, since that at least gives me good insight into what you readers are thinking about this story.**


	5. Replies 1

**Alright, I've decided to take this chapter to answer some questions and comments in the reviews. I'll do this every so often on this story, perhaps every two to three chapters. Anyways, the first question that is on everyone's mind…Cole is good! One, because I'm a goody two shoes myself and, two, because I find the ice powers to be easier to handle for me. And more fun. But, that's just me. Next one is concerning arandomereviewers observations. I did not specify when this storyline actually takes place. Well, the answer to this is that I've never actually played Reach. I'm going off of anything and everything I can find online. That includes Wikipedia, the Halo Wiki, and LP's(Let's Play) that I can find on Youtube. So, for the sake of keeping the readers and myself sane, the next chapter might possibly be set just before the first and I think only stealth mission you have with Jun. Which still gives them about six hours to get to the village Cole is at, figure out what the hell is going on, and still be back in time to kick some ass. But that's just a possibility right now, not set in stone. Another observation, again by arandomreviewer, is that Noble Team must die…I really, really don't want to do that. In fact, I'm considering rewriting some of the missions so that they DON'T die. But, that would be veering drastically from the Reach timeline. I'm to the point I want to do a coinflip for it. And, final observation, more like a suggestion, is again from arandomreviewer. This one is that Conduits have to disappear into history…and, well, the reason I started the story the way I did was because I didn't want Conduits dying or disappearing. In inFAMOUS, it's explained that the Ray Sphere is the only way to activate their powers, so my logic was that they would continue to live, but the odds of there being anymore activated Conduits after the current generation dies is pretty much nil. I do have a plan for a certain Conduit to show up…but it's neither Kuo nor Nix. It's a guy. Something of an OC of mine, but based off of a villain from the first inFAMOUS game.**

**Now is when I take the time to thank everyone for their reviews. arandomreviewer, I would like to give a bit of extra thanks to you for the critiques and observations that I hadn't even noticed myself. Robo Reader 12, for being one of my very first reviews and for the critiques that you've given, though few and far between. But hey, there's still more to come, so I'm looking forward to some more critiques from everyone. Oh, and a thank you to NothingInterestingHappened, for pointing at a somewhat embarrassing error in my summary for the story. That'll be fixed at the same time this chapter goes up. So, I hope current readers will continue to support this story and that I get more reviews and critiques, since I rely heavily on those to determine how this story is doing. And don't forget, I will be doing another one of these in the future to reply to more critiques, questions, and comments in the reviews. By the way, quick vote. Who would like to see the Grunt Birthday Party in the story? You know, just for kicks. Make it like one of those things that Noble Team just kind of accepts, but don't really know why it happens. Personally, I'm just thinking about Cole and Zeke's reaction to it...heh…confetti…**


	6. Special 1

**Okay, so, I've been away from this story for a while…um, writer's block? Anyways, I've decided that instead of making the birthday party a part of the story, I decided to simply make it a non-canon special. And therefore, I retain the right to have a little OOC-ness in these specials, as they are not meant to be serious in any form or fashion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special: Birthday Party Skull<strong>

Cole was sitting on the easy chair in what he and Zeke assumed to be the living room of Aliz's house. Zeke was laying on the couch, sharing the same thought as Cole. _I'm bored as hell_.

"What are you doing?" Aliz asked, walking into the room. Cole looked over and started when he saw that she was holding an M-16 assault rifle.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, surprised as seeing a weapon from his time this far into the future.

"It is…um, I believe the word in your language would be family heirloom," Aliz said.

"And what are you doing with it?"

"Entertaining myself," she replied.

"What?" Aliz simply beckoned them to follow her as she walked upstairs and went to a window.

"Watch closely." She looked down the sight of the gun and waited. A grunt came into view and she pulled the trigger, a perfect headshot. However, it was what happened that surprised Zeke and Cole. The second the bullet entered the grunt's head, it exploded, but it wasn't blood that exploded everywhere. No, instead, it was confetti! In the distance, there was what sounded like a group of children yelling 'yaaay'.

"What. The. Fuck?" Cole said, the only thing he was capable of saying at the moment.

"Was my aim bad?" Aliz asked, confused.

"No, no, that was…well, quite frankly, that was pretty damn impressive without a scope at that range," Cole said.

"But what we are referring to is the confetti," Zeke said.

"Oh, that," Aliz said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"What, this is normal?" Cole asked, his voice suggesting that he was having a hard time believing her.

"Of course," was Aliz's reply. Cole and Zeke looked at each other.

"Zeke, I think it's time we lay off the alcohol," Cole said, walking away and shaking his head.

"I hear that, brother," Zeke said.

"Such strange men," Aliz said, shrugging and looking out the window once more.

Meanwhile…

Carter walked down the hall towards the conference room. He groaned at the thought of the amount of paperwork awaiting him once this impromptu meeting was done. In fact, he was still trying to figure out why Kat had called it in the first place. He opened the door and flipped on the lights. He then froze in place as the rest of Noble Team looked at him, their pistols raised. "Surprise!" As one, they all fired.

"Yaaaaaay!" Confetti rained down on Carter as he smiled, stepping out from under the bodies of the grunts hanging upside down.

"Aw, you guys remembered!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I retain the right to a little OOC-ness for these specials. Now then, I've been thinking that maybe Six should have…you know, an actual name. If you agree, then leave a suggestion in your review (if you review, that is). I will then put a poll on my profile for the names suggested if it is wanted. And there will be future specials, as well. Also, in order to help overcome my writer's block, I'm asking for suggestions on how to go about with the night time mission in the next chapter. Er, I don't actually know what the mission's name is, but I believe it's the first one that makes use of the new assassination system? Well, if you know what I'm talking about, I'm open to ideas.<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

"So," Cole said as he handed Aliz his bowl as she passed him on her way to the kitchen. "How long have you lived here on Reach?"

There was silence before her voice sounded from the kitchen as Zeke and Cole heard the sound of running water. "My entire life."

"Those aliens a common sight here?"

"Not until very recently," Aliz said, a hint of anger in her tone. "Within the past two or three months, really." There was silence once more. The running water shut off and Aliz walked back into view, stopping in the door way. "Cole…what…what _are_ you?"

"Hmm? Oh. You mean this," Cole said, holding his hands close together, conjuring arcs of electricity between them. "It's, uh…it's an interesting story. The short of it is that I'm an extremely fortunate person. And possibly the unluckiest man in the universe. Don't get me wrong," he said, shrugging. "I love these powers. But I hate them just as much. I mean…I've made some really, _really_ big mistakes since getting these powers. I…I couldn't save…" Cole stopped, swallowing, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Miss Aliz, perhaps we could skip this conversation," Zeke said, coughing into his hand again. "It's still a really...sore subject between us."

"I apologize if I have hurt or angered you," their hostess said. "You are welcome to rest here for a bit. You _do_ have somewhere you're traveling to, yes?"

"Um, not really," Zeke said. "We aren't exactly what you would describe as local."

"What do you mean?"

"We're from Earth…"

"…Oh…"

* * *

><p>"ETA?" Carter asked into his mic.<p>

"About seven minutes, Noble One," replied their pilot.

"Alright Nobles. In case there are still contacts, be ready to hit the ground running."

"Sir, to be fair, it has been about thirty minutes since the call came in. If this is the same Cole Macgrath as the one that I debriefed on, it's safe to say that he's either gone from there or his opposition is dead or has retreated," Six spoke up.

"You don't _really_ believe all that shit, do you, newbie?" Emile asked, sharpening his knife on his shoulder plate, a common practice for him when he had nothing else to occupy his time with.

"Did you expect to come under sudden fire from an intragalactic alien armada?" Six replied.

"…Touché, newbie. I'll concede you this one," Emile said with a grunt.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy having you on this squad, Six?" Jun asked. "You're actually able to shut 'im up."

"Noted and appreciated, Jun," Six answered with a nod.

"Alright, enough with the flirting, you three," Kat said, earning a groan from Six and Jun, while Emile stared at her before sheathing his knife with a loud clack, making his annoyance known. "Struts down in ten."

* * *

><p>Aliz looked towards a window as she heard a Pelican landing. "What? Why would the military be here?"<p>

"And that's our cue to leave!" Cole yelped, jumping up from his position on the couch. "You got a back door?" Cole's eyes widened as he heard heavy knocking on her door. "Please tell me you have a back door!" Aliz shook her head, staring at Cole in confusion. "Well, shit." Aliz walked towards the front door, Cole shaking his head and waving his hands at her wildly. "Zeke, stop her!" he whispered frantically.

"Too late, brother," Zeke said as Aliz's hand touched the doorknob. Zeke and Cole quickly ran into the nearest hallway, checking for an unlocked room.

Aliz opened the door just enough to see Carter standing just outside the door's frame. "Ma'am," he said with a curt nod. "We received a report of a disturbance. Something about lightning and explosions."

"Yes, there…was some fighting a while ago," Aliz replied, trying to gauge just how much truth could be told.

"Well, we believe that a friend of ours may have been present for this fight," Carter said. "In fact, this may sound strange, but…" He leaned closer to Aliz, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "Our friend was most likely the source of the lightening. He's a very special man. An electric man."

"You are friends of Cole and Zeke?" Aliz asked, opening the door wider. She gestured. "Please, come in then." She stood back and Carter nodded to her, gesturing to his squad to follow him in.

"Alright, boys and girl, fan out, but don't be obvious. Identify possible escape routes and anything that looks like a hiding spot," Carter said, silencing his external speakers to keep Aliz from hearing his orders. He then turned his speakers back up. "Ma'am, are Cole and Zeke here at this time?"

"Yes, they are." Aliz looked around the room. "Well, somewhere."

"You, uh…you don't happen to have a backdoor, do you, miss?"

"No. What is with you people and backdoors?" Aliz asked, shaking her head.

"Well, do you mind if we search for them?"

"So long as you do not break anything or steal, then search as long as you want."

"Thank you for your understanding." He turned back to his squad, making a discreet gesture with his finger, canceling his last order. "Alright. Remember, you can look, but don't touch."

"Oh, yay, it's like bein' on a field trip," Emile drawled, rolling his eyes. "What fun."

"That's right, Emile. And if you're a good little boy, we'll get you some ice cream on the way home," Kat said.

"Oh, gee, thanks, _mom_," Emile hissed.

"Sir, you might want to come down the hall," Jorge said over the internal comm system. "I'm reading two heartbeats in here on my sensor."

Carter looked at Six and Emile, nodding to them and gesturing them to get in a flanking position on either side of the door. Kat and Jun took position directly behind Jorge, who put his hand on the knob, readying his gun with the other. Carter did a countdown from three on his fingers and then signaled Jorge to go in. Jorge swung the door open, moving his now free hand to support his gun, walking into the room, sweeping it around, while Emile, then Six followed him, aiming their guns to their respective sides. Kat and Jun stayed outside the door, ready to go in, while Carter walked in and came to a stop behind Jorge. He looked around. "Well, Jorge. I don't see them."

"One heartbeat coming from the closet beside Emile, sir. The other one…according to my sensor, we're right on top it." Jorge looked around.

"Hmm…where, oh where, could he be?" Carter asked, slowly tilting his head up. "Gotta say Cole, that is pretty damn impressive." Jorge turned to look at Carter and then followed his gaze to see Cole wedged between two rafters on the ceiling. Cole gave a weak wave and smile. "Now. How about coming down so we can have a nice, civil chat."

"No guns?" Cole asked, looking pointedly at Jorge's firearm.

"If that's what I have to promise to get you down here, then yes. No guns." While this conversation was happening, Emile had walked over to the closet, opening it. Inside, he found a fair amount of overcoats. Looking down, he saw Zeke's shoes sticking out at the bottom. He reached inside, pulling Zeke out by the front of his collar.

"Hello again," Zeke said, smiling weakly.

"No way we're getting out of this one, huh?" Cole asked.

"Not without losing your buddy, no," Carter said. "Now, like I said. You come down here and we have a little conversation, _without _guns present at this conversation."

"Fine," Cole said, sighing as he hung his head in defeat. "But for the record, I do so against every damn instinct that's screaming at me right now."

"Noted."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…soooo…yeah. Been a long, LONG time. I'm going to try to get back into writing this story. Really, I am. I'm also taking some liberty as I have to make changes to the Halo Reach timeline. The biggest change is simply that Six arrived two weeks earlier than he did in the game and as Aliz said, the UNSC has known about the Covenant being on Reach for the past two or three months. This will also make it easier to write Cole into the Halo timeline, please do your best to bear with it. And, uh…yeah…that's it. Sorry for how long it's taken to get such a simple update out.<strong>


End file.
